Until We Bleed
by those3littlewords
Summary: Post mid-season 3, Jack's return. Did they really think with just a punch or two Jack would be gone, out of their lives forever? If they did, big mistake; they shouldn't have. C/B, Jack, other characters mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Post:** Mid-Season 3, when "Uncle" Jack comes back  
**Summary:** Just less then a year ago, Jack had lost the company to Chuck, with the help of Lilly. He nearly got his revenge on Lilly in 2x16 "You've Got Yale," but luckily, Chuck had come to the rescue. But did they think with just one punch, Jack would *poof* dissapear? If they did, big mistake; they shouldn't have.

"Bass, exactly _what_ do you think you're doing?" Blair asked him slightly confused, wondering why he was rummaging through _her_ drawers.

"I lost my keys," Chuck grumbled trying to keep his focus on finding his keys as he went through the drawer of pantiehose and bra's.

She laughed, "What? You think I stole them?"

"No. I just...maybe I accidentally put them in your drawers or they might've fallen in..." He continued to explain all his theories to her on why his keys were missing.

"So, exactly where do you last remember having your keys?" Blair asked, immediately spotting his keys on the dining table.

"I don't know," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"And exactly what are the keys for?" she continued. "Why are they so important?"

"They're the keys to the suite, a safe, my office, and for a few other things I think. Why?"

Blair smiled sweetly at him before dangling the keys in front of his face. "I think you might wanna get those eyes checked out, Bass."

"Only if I can check you out, Waldorf," he replied smoothly.

Blair laughed once more, and Chuck kissed her hungrily on the lips. "Thank you," he said against her lips.

"What would you do without me, Bass?" she teased. "Now go! I wouldn't want you to be late for that meeting!"

Chuck kissed her once more, and left.

Blair smiled to herself as she watched the love of her life hurry quickly down the hall to the elevators. She stepped back into the suite and decided to go back to sleep. It took only a few minutes for her to fall asleep once more. Only one thing: she didn't know it was the biggest mistake she would ever make. A hand slid over her mouth, and her eyes shot open.

"Shhh," he whispered huskily into her ear. "Don't worry. Uncle Jack's only here to teach his nephew a little lesson." _Jack_.

**A/N: Haven't you heard, kiddies? Uncle Jackie's coming back! WOO!**

**Actually, I'm not a huge fan of Jack. But I just know he'll cause drama, so yep. I'm excited.**

**I love reviews almost as much as Chuck and Blair love each other! [Cause you know they're loves wayyyyyyyy bigger/more]. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First off, thank you _so_ much for all the lovely reviews! And the subscription alerts and favoriting! My e-mail inbox was flooded with updates from , today. Seriously, it means a lot to me. Thanks so much, guys! I'm so glad you like the story so far! Also, thanks so much for the reviews and alerts on my other fics.

--

**Warning**: Rape invloved. Cussing is also used.

--

No matter how hard she tried to scream, she couldn't. His hand was placed firmly over her mouth, his grip on her around her neck tight.

"Now, now, Blair. Don't try anything stupid," Jack warned her, wagging the index finger on his free hand. _What the fuck? Who did he think she was? A fucking kindergardener?_ "I wouldn't wanna have to snap your pretty little neck." He put down is free hand and removed his other hand from her mouth. "I trust that you're smart enough to listen," he explained getting off the bed.

Blair sat up slowly, still not sure whether this was actually happening, or if it was all one big nightmare. "What do you want?" she asked him, tears starting to well in her eyes. She was afraid, all right. His eyes were dark - furious, he reeked of booze, and the way he pinned her down on the bed; he was twice as strong as her.

Jack looked back at her and smirked. "Did your boyfriend really think that with just one tiny little punch, I would be out of your lives forever?" He chuckled. "Charles is naive. You all are. Of course one punch wouldn't get rid of me. Do you really think I never took worse hits than that?" His chuckle became a menacing laugh. Then he stopped laughing, looked her in the eye, and continued, "I want revenge, Blair. I want to teach you, Chuck - the whole entire UES, that you should _never_ mess with Jack Bass. Never." Jack laughed once more when Blair's facial expression turned into a horrified one.

"What are you going to do?" She could barely get the words out. She was too afraid to know the answer.

"Well," he began. "I have many, _many_ options. Would you like to hear the first one, Blair?"

Blair nodded reluctantly.

"My first option, is to have a little..._fun_ with you."

Her whole body froze. The way he said 'fun'. It made her almost afraid to ask the question that she dreaded - but needed - to know the answer to. "What do you mean?" Her voice came out only as a whisper, fear evident in her voice.

"What I mean, is..." Jack made his way over to the bed and started to climb on top of her. "This," he kissed her neck, then bit, making he whimper slightly. Then he started to take his jacket off. His lips met her skin once more, and he slowly started sliding her nightgown off, starting with the straps. Then, abruptly, he just stopped. He sat up and made eye contact with her once more. "_Unless_, you want my dear nephew to learn what option two is." He smirked again. _Fucking jack-ass. He was making her choose between being fucking raped, or letting her boyfriend being beaten up or whatever the fuck "option two" was_.

Blair gulped. _Better her then him. She couldn't stand even thinking about how bad Jack would hurt Chuck_. "No. Option one is _fine_."

Jack smiled at her. _He really was a fucking asshole_. "Atta' girl." And then the rest was a blur. All she could remember was him taking his and her clothes off. He kept saying "fuck." He was enjoying it; enjoying fucking _raping_ her. Then he whispered the words that made chills run down her spine. "I hope you never forget this day. Because I know for a fact that I'll always remember this day. _Always_." That's when it all became black.

**TBC**.


End file.
